1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for determining a mechanism of action of therapy. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for automatically determining the mechanism of action for neuropsychiatric therapies via automation of the assessment of neuroimage data and medical literature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neuropsychiatric conditions typically have neurological features associated with disorders of the nervous system, as well as psychiatric features. Neuropsychiatric conditions may be treated using a variety of therapies, such as talk therapy, behavioral therapy, chemical therapy, and/or mechanical therapy. Chemical therapy refers to pharmacotherapy, such as, the utilization of drugs. Mechanical therapy includes electroconvulsive therapies (ECT) and deep brain stimulation (DBS). These therapies may be used separately or may be used in combination to treat patients. However, some patients may not receive the most effective treatments available due to difficulties in accurately diagnosing patients with neuropsychiatric conditions and determining accurate mechanisms of action in drug therapies. The determination of mechanisms of action in drugs may be a time consuming, tedious, and expensive process, particularly in complex cases.